Apparatuses and systems for converting a source of energy to useful power for generating electricity have been generally available for many years. A common arrangement for generating electricity is a large power plant that delivers the produced electricity to the end user over long distance transmission lines. As is commonly known, such power plants are very complicated and very expensive, requiring large capital investment in the power plant and the transmission lines. Presently, most large power plants rely on traditional sources of energy, such as oil, natural gas, coal, nuclear, stored water and the like to produce electricity. There is a strong effort to provide alternative apparatuses and systems to power machines, particularly generators for producing electricity, that utilize energy sources which have little or nil environmental impact, generally by being more readily available, cleaner and, preferably, renewable. For instance, many people and organizations have been attempting to utilize wind, solar, tidal and geothermal resources as a source of power to operate generators for the production of electricity. Although such sources of energy have been well known and, to some extent, in use for many years, it has only been relatively recent that substantially increased efforts have been directed towards improving the efficiency of these energy systems so they may be capable of generating more electricity. Currently, such alternative energy systems are a relatively small percentage of the total electricity production.
The increase in demand for electricity will have to be supplied by those apparatuses and systems that are available, which, at least presently, primarily rely on hydrocarbon-based fuels to provide the necessary power. As the need for electricity increases, the supply of fossil fuels to produce electricity is further reduced, the environmental impacts of these fuels worsen and the cost of using electricity increases. Even though the cost of electricity is anticipated to rise and there may be availability problems, most experts expect that the demand for electricity will substantially increase during the foreseeable future. In fact, consumers generally expect that electricity will be available to them when they need it, whether to operate an appliance, energize a light source or drive a machine.
Hence there is a need for a system and method that utilize nil fossil fuels and renewable energy for the continuous production of power preferably converting the mechanical and kinetic energy to electrical power. An analysis of the various patent documents provides JP2008063888 providing a hybrid type construction machine capable of efficiently regenerating kinetic energy of an inertia body, without causing a shock in a hydraulic system and an electric system, when switching driving-regenerative control, when starting or stopping a hydraulic actuator. The pressure oil from a variable displacement pump is supplied to and discharged from a turning hydraulic motor via lines A and B from a switching control valve. A rotary shaft of a power generation electric motor and a rotary shaft of the hydraulic motor are mechanically joined, and are joined to a speed reduction gear mechanism, and are also joined to a swivel base being a rotary inertia body. When decelerating and braking the swivel base, an opening-closing valve is put in an opening state by a command signal Sd from a control means, and kinetic energy of the swivel base is stored in a capacitor as electric energy generated by driving a motor-driven generator as a generator. The ratio of braking torque between the motor-driven generator and the hydraulic motor in braking is determined by being associated to differential pressure between pressures PA and PB.
Also the patent document JPH03229082 discloses an electrohydraulic torque generator set up in a two-storied arrangement and at the first floor, these are provided with an electric motor, a hydraulic pump a relief valve, a pressure tank and a rocking motor, while a poppet type solenoid valve and accessories are set up at the second floor. As for the rocking motor, a rack-and-pinion type rocking motor excellent in mechanical efficiency is adopted, and a piston pump is set up in the hydraulic pump. In addition, a pressure cylinder is attached to a pressure tank, and working fluid in the tank is always pressurized as far as about 0.5 kg/cm. Since a hydraulic system is packaged at each individual valve like that, inboard hydraulic piping work becomes disused and, what is more, power for a hydraulic source will get off with smallness, so that such a system as low in noise is securable.
But none of the inventions disclose a system with hydraulic pressure cylinders moving through the rack and pinion wheel arrangement for converting the linear and vertical movement into the force required for driving the gears generating electric power and the continuous double cyclic operating cylinders through the fluid pressure flow between them.